The present invention relates to protective gear for use during contact sports. More specifically, a novel glove is disclosed having removable and/or reconfigurable protective attachments.
Ice hockey is a fast-moving, competitive game involving extensive contact between players and implements. Thus, hockey players typically wear an extensive amount of padding while playing. A player""s hands are responsible for controlling and manipulating a hockey stick to advance a puck down the ice toward an opponent""s goal. Accordingly, one particularly effective defensive strategy is to impact an opponent""s stick to prevent the player from passing and shooting the puck unopposed. Unfortunately, due to the fast-paced nature and typical aggressiveness of game play, players are not always careful when slashing at other players, and hence, a player""s hands oftentimes receive a blow from an opponent""s stick. Moreover, game play can be aggressive, with players getting checked into the boards or falling onto the playing surface. Therefore, players wear protective gloves to protect their hands and wrists from impact injuries, such as those from the boards, the playing surface, and especially from opponent""s sticks.
Hockey players generally hold the hockey stick with an upper hand near the butt of the stick and a lower hand gripping the shaft nearer the blade. A typical right-handed hockey player will use his left hand to backhand grasp the stick near the butt of the shaft. This left hand is the main hand for holding the stick and acts to provide stability to the player""s grip. Additionally, this upper hand acts as a pivot point about which the blade of the stick moves, such as for shooting or passing the puck. This upper hand is thus the main stick gripping component of the player""s grip.
A right-handed hockey player generally positions his right hand in a forehand grip on the shaft of the stick closer to the blade. This lower hand acts as the main power generator and controller of the hockey stick. The player uses this lower hand to generate power during shots and slashing movements, as well as manipulating the stick during passing, receiving, and advancement of the puck. This lower hand is thus the main stick controlling component of the player""s grip.
Because of their differing positions, postures, and purposes, the upper and lower hands tend to grip the hockey stick from different perspectives. For instance, during play, the lower hand is wrapped around the stick with the palm facing generally upward and slightly to the side. In contrast, the upper hand typically has its palm facing generally downward. Because of these opposing orientations, the upper and lower hands and wrists tend to be impacted differently during play.
According to one embodiment of a hockey glove with attachable protector, a sports glove system comprises a right glove and a left glove. Each glove comprises a palm, a protective back extending over the palm, padding, and a glove attachment member. Additionally, the sports glove system comprises a plurality of attachable protectors that are formed separately from the gloves. Each of the attachable protectors comprise an attachment member configured to cooperate with the glove attachment member to selectively and releasably hold the attachable protector onto the respective glove in a first orientation in which the attachable protector presents a first characteristic or in a second orientation in which the attachable protector presents a second characteristic.
Additionally, according to another embodiment, the attachable protectors each have a first surface and a second surface, with each attachable protector configured so that the first surface faces outwardly when the protector is held on the respective glove in the first orientation, and the second surface faces outwardly when the protector is held on the respective glove in the second orientation.
The first and second surfaces of the attachable protector can have different graphical characteristics. Additionally, the sports glove system can comprise a plurality of pairs of attachable protectors. The first pair of attachable protectors can have a different shape than a second pair of attachable protectors. Moreover, the first pair of attachable protectors can have a different stiffness, or can have a different graphical design, than a second pair of attachable protectors.
According to another embodiment, the attachable protectors comprise a first end and a second end and are asymmetrical about a midpoint between the first and second ends. Accordingly, such an embodiment can have a width adjacent its first end that is greater than a width adjacent its second end. As such, the first end of the attachable protector can be disposed generally adjacent a thumb of the respective glove when the protector is held to the glove in the first orientation. The second end of the attachable protector can be disposed generally adjacent the back of the respective glove when the protector is held to the glove in the first orientation.
According to another embodiment, a sports glove comprises a body having a palm, a back and a cuff, and an attachable protector configured to be selectively releasably connected to the body. The attachable protector has at least a first attachment member, first and second opposing surfaces, and first and second ends. The attachable protector covers at least a portion of the body.
Additionally, the first end of the attachable protector can be thicker and/or wider than the second end. Moreover, the first and second surfaces of the attachable protector can have different graphical characteristics.
In one embodiment, the attachable protector extends around a portion of the cuff. In another embodiment, the attachable protector first end is connected to the cuff, and the second end is connected to the glove a distance away from the cuff.
According to yet another embodiment, a method of customizing a sports glove comprises providing a glove having a palm and a protective back, providing an attachable protector configured for selective attachment to the glove in more than one orientation, and removably attaching the attachable protector to the glove so that the attachable protector is oriented in a first orientation.
The attachable protector can be subsequently removed and reattached to the glove in a second orientation. Additionally, the attachable protector can be removed and a second attachable protector having different properties than the first attachable protector can be removably attached.